Voice response units receive utterances from human callers. These utterances typically correspond to the reason/intent for the human caller's call. These voice response units use a variety of techniques to correctly discern the meaning of the utterance, or the intent of the human caller's utterance.
It may be desirable to use quantum technology in order to correctly discern the meaning of the utterance.